


Paradise Found?

by xphilemon



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Two AUs for the price of one!, sorry for the slow build up ;-;, thank you once again and always to rina for inspiring this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphilemon/pseuds/xphilemon
Summary: After the collapse of Etemenanki and the end of Lucillius' plans, Belial finds himself in a mortal realm with not a shred of his powers. Seven months have passed since the primarch of cunning became a human and without a clue as to where Lucilius is, or what he can do to return to the skyrealm. He's grown bored with the mundane lifestyle and has found no answers to his questions: who sent him to this world? How can he return to the skyrealm? And where is Lucilius in this world, if he is there at all?





	Paradise Found?

_“Will you let the two of us go? There’s an airship in it for you…. Singularity, you’ve already decided, haven't you? …It’s a shame the plan didn’t work out, but we can always make a new one! ...Cilius! This is bad! Hold onto me -- “_

Crimson eyes snapped open in the dark hotel room as Belial sat up with a gasp, beads of sweat trailing down his neck. Body covered in goosebumps, he sat forward and pressed a hand to his forehead as his other hand splayed against the silken blankets. Again, the same dream. No, no -- it was more than a dream. The same memory… Belial glanced toward the curtain still drawn over the window, light shining from the space between the curtain and carpet. By how cool the sheets were, his partner from the prior evening had left long ago. He’d overslept.

It was a shame really, that mortal bodies needed to sleep so damn much. He’d have been able to go all night had he not been confined to a humans stamina. It had been seven months since he had woken up in a pitiful dimension without even a shred of his powers, and after all that hard work… Sure one contingency plan was lost, but, there were hundreds more. None of them seemed to account for getting drawn into a dimensional rift though. 

Shifting out of the bed, Belial didn’t bother to pick up his discarded clothes and stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower with a sigh. How he hated the mundane lifestyle he had adopted… It was almost as bad as the two thousand years he spent preparing for the end of the sky realm. At least there he could fly freely and do whatever he pleased. No wonder that Singularity did everything in their power to reach the end of the skies. What else was there to do besides fuck, kill and fight?

Relief escaped his lips as the hot water cascaded down his back while Belial pressed a palm to the tiled wall. It had been almost three weeks since he had begun recalling the very day that had sent him and Lucilius into the mortal coil. Was Cilius even in this realm…? What if they were further separated by that dimensional rift? If he were sent to a different realm, perhaps Lucilius was sent to another. Just when he had gotten Lucilius a body back too. Curling his hand into a fist, Belial sighed in thought; whatever it was that sent him to this wretched mortal prison was powerful. More powerful than Lucilius. ..but what was it..? What had happened inside Etemenanki while he was gone? It hurt his head to try and think about it. One of the many downfalls of his mortality. At first it hadn’t been so bad. He’d gotten by bedding with whomever he pleased until a human recognized him for his good looks (although, they would have to be blind to not realize he was divine) and he had signed to be a model. Human tastes were easy to please, which meant he had quite the following when began to travel across this puny world. It was so small. It would be so easy to crush without the presence of a supreme primarch...

He couldn’t move forward yet. Not without Lucilius. They had gotten so close and even if they had been banished to this world by, well, he wasn’t even sure. The hollow feeling of the blue eyed astrals absence had since become worse than he recalled. Two thousand years could never compare to seven months but the days still stretched on for hours and he was constantly aching. If human bodies were so fragile, then why wasn’t he able to destroy the Singularity in one fell swoop? Belial flipped the water off with a growl of frustration and exited the shower with a towel slung over his hips. He was an immortal primarch of cunning. He should be able to handle a couple months in a human body..

A knock at the door jolted Belial from his thoughts causing him to turn slowly with a raised brow. As far as he knew he didn’t have any visitors lined up. Reaching across the bed, Belial checked his phone with a swipe of his thumb and other than a couple spam emails and a text from a random number (skies above, there were tons of emojis), it didn’t appear anyone would be expecting him. Then who --

Belial turned sharply, crimson eyes narrowed in curiosity. ..could Lucilius have found him? He could hear the scolding now and the thought alone put a smile on his face, “What took you so long? We have work to do.” He could hardly suppress a shiver of excitement as he made his way to the door.

Towel still slung low over his hips, Belial opened the door and leaned against the frame with a lazy grin, “I hope I haven’t kept you wait -- Oh.“ Belial’s expression fell as he stared at the plainly dressed hotel staff member who stood in the hall, one hand on her hip and a mildly annoyed expression gracing her features until she saw the view before her. He usually didn’t get excited before the main event but…

“R-room...service.”

“Pardon?”

“Room s-service, sir! Do you need it? Y-you’re the only room I h-haven’t cleaned.”

Ah. Belial sighed and ran a hand down his face. He really had gotten himself all riled up for nothing. The chances of him running into Lucilius here were slim to none anyway. Had he really grown so foolish? Glancing between his fingers at the plainly dressed woman who was looking anywhere besides his bare chest he could have sworn she seemed familiar. The stench of nostalgia was everywhere in this world. It was as if the faces of the thousands of skydwellers he had seen in the last two thousand years all ended up in this mundane place. It suited them far too well for his liking. This truly was to be his purgatory, wasn’t it…?

“Give me a minute.” 

Belial didn’t even bother with a double entendre as he slammed the door in the housekeepers face and dressed himself quickly. His transient lifestyle hadn’t changed at least, leaving him with little need for baggage. Wallet and phone were enough for this boring little dimension. Okay, every so often he indulged in the occasional cigarette, but besides that his dazzling, astral given good looks got him whatever else he needed. There was little point in anything else. Wrenching the door open, he flashed the plain human one of his model smiles and stepped aside with a sweeping bow, “The stage is all yours.” He hummed almost mockingly as he walked around her without a second glance backward. 

He was becoming far too compliant of his perdition. Clinging to the idea that Lucilius would find him -- what sort of fallen angel was he? Perhaps he should have resorted to striking down humans in the streets. He had seen the news reports of mass murders and countries at war. Humans were so good at tearing each other apart! It was actually sort of glorious the way bloodshed made news headlines. The temptation to partake was almost too strong some days but he remained incognito despite the insatiable hunger that churned in his belly. You played the long game once before. You can play it again. Besides, when the sky realm is destroyed, you’ll need somewhere else to play around when you become bored again.

Lazily descending the stairs (the novelty of stairs still surprised him, even after seven months), Belial made his way into the lobby and peered around. In the middle of the day there was hardly anyone milling about and he strode outside without much more than a sideways glance the the receptionists who eyed him up and down. That was one thing he would never grow tired of. 

Strutting outside, hands in his pockets, Belial looked up and down the street with narrowed eyes. Where would he even begin? Lucilius was quite possibly the smartest being in this realm and with his genius he had more than likely taken precautions to conceal his identity. Perhaps that was why he had not attempted to find him. It had occurred to him that perhaps he should have concealed his name. Wouldn’t that have been funny…? Belio, or something foolish like that! Humans wouldn’t have known the difference even if it slapped them between the eyes. Even so, there was still something so exhilarating about being so exposed and yet no one knowing the truth that lurked beneath his mortal flesh. 

If he had his wings, even just four, he wouldn’t be limited by the pitiful excuse for travel this realm had to offer. He could have circled this world and back again in the blink of an eye but alas, travel required rupies. In this world, rupies were flimsy pieces of paper and paper was exchanged for plastic cards which dictated every aspect of human life. It all was so confusing, so backwards, so asinine and primitive. In this world and in the sky realm it simply baffled him that humans were just so damn complacent! How much longer would he have to deal with it? A month? ...a year? Until his mortal flesh could no longer function? Or perhaps his mind would rot within its feeble confines first. That would have been a fate worse than death.

Taking out a cigarette, Belial lit it with flourish and flipped the lighter between his thumb and forefinger in muted agitation as he stalked his way up the sidewalk. He was antsy, he realized as he walked without direction; without purpose. Never in his thousands of years of life had he been agitated as he was now. Is this really how humans lived…? How horrible it was to wake up and do the same things over and over again. Each day had purpose toward his goal of destruction and now what did he live for? 

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing. 

Belial stopped at a crosswalk and stared at the cigarette between his fingers before bringing it to his lips and taking a drag. Casting his gaze upward, he exhaled slowly, the cloud of smoke before him reminding him of the panting breaths he once had while facing the singularity in battle. A pulse of excitement surged through him at the memory of fighting them. The determined look on their face as they defended their precious blue skies was so disgustingly adorable that Belial had to take another drag of his cigarette to steady himself. He did live for something. 

He lived for chaos.

How could he have been so stupid as to forget? Perhaps that was part of the torture of this realm: to numb him into sweet compliance so as not to escape. He could hear the scolding of his creator now -- Belial. You absolute fool. I’ll have to remodel you, I suppose. An inconvenient setback, but not one unaccounted for. Belial laughed at the voice in the back of his mind. He wouldn’t be bested by a mere misstep. There must be someway to break himself out of this realm and perhaps that way was to cause as much turmoil as possible. That way if there was a chance of getting his powers restored he would at least have some fun doing it. 

“Belial.”

The primarch froze, cigarette clenched between forefinger and thumb as crimson eyes glanced down across the street into pale blue. The wave of excitement that rushed through him before nearly swept him off his feet as he gazed at the familiar visage of his creator. As per usual, Lucilius was always one step ahead of him. 

Stepping off the curb, Belial’s lips parted to speak the name he’d longed to speak aloud since he awoke in this forsaken realm and blinked slowly at the face on the other side of the street. They were….smiling? But Lucilius would never -- His thoughts couldn’t gain much further traction in his mind as a brunt force slammed into his side, the whole world careening as stars danced in his eyes. Searing pain, worse than Belial had ever imagined lit through him like a flame. It was almost as bad as when he and Sariel had been run through together. No, no -- this was worse. He could hear voices, distant, as if they were coming from underwater and the bland faces of humans swam in front of his eyes. Wet, sticky tears streamed down his cheeks (no, no they were too hot for tears and never in two thousand years had he wept) and Belial weakly tried to wipe them away as blood spilled past his lips.

Pain. This was what true pain was like. How could humans stand it…?

Sirens wailed in the distance, the sound making his head throb as someone tried to speak to him but Belial growled and waved them off and searched the gathering crowd for the soft, smiling expression of Lucifer. It was impossible. It should have been impossible but there he was, standing just beyond the outer ring of onlookers. Belial felt his semblance slip as he tried to stand, the silver haired primarch turning away and disappearing from view.

“Come...back -- “ Belial growled just before pain overtook him and he crumpled to the ground and for the first time in seven months, his world went white again.

**Author's Note:**

> hoooogh -- okay, thank you so much for reading the first chapter of 'paradise found?'!! i really appreciate the support. please leave a kudos and a comment if you've enjoyed!
> 
> it has taken me a long time to muster the courage to write anything, let alone post it, so i'm really happy to share this fic with you all! thank you so my dear friend rina who essentially got me into gbf when 'what makes the sky blue 2' was released and was the inspiration for this fic. thank you to roman, xel, icarus and quinn for being my beta readers for this fic! i really am glad you all enjoyed this idea i came up with and loved reading this chapter as much as i loved writing it. i came up with the idea almost as soon as '000' was finished and after a couple weeks of planning i finally felt ready to write and finish this chapter. 
> 
> thank you again for your time and support, and please look forward to chapter two, whenever it may come. <3
> 
> \- horologiums


End file.
